


Tooth and Nail

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aodhan recounts who he was as he makes the cold trek to Ishgard.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 3





	Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Slight deviation from his actual background story, but it's essentially the same in the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aodhan spent much of his life under the blazing sun in Thanalan, with only the cold of the desert nights being his experience with cooler weather. He’d spent many hours, many years, training and running and succeeding in the place he’d once called home.

But still, somehow, the crunch of snow under his boots felt more  _ right  _ than the warm sand at this moment. The blistering winds matched the frigid lump that was his heart, the frost and ice clinging to his clothes more familiar than the uniform he’d longed to wear for many years, the blizzard he traveled through more welcome than any dust storm. 

He would not lie: he longed for the familiar comfort of the sun. But he would forgo it for the rest of his life if it meant he never had to step foot in Ul’dah again. 

Aodhan had fought tooth and nail to become Sultansworn. It had been his sole purpose since he saw them many years ago as a young boy, fighting valiantly to protect and guide their leader. Two decades of sweat and blood and tears had transformed Aodhan into the man who could prove that he had what it took to be a member of the Sultansworn. 

And when it was finally within his grasp, when Papashan felt he had the potential and loyalty to be considered, everything fell apart. Ul’dah was full of liars and cheats, so Aodhan wasn’t surprised. But still, being jailed and accused of crimes he didn’t commit didn’t do well for his reputation. And even after being proved innocent in trial, Aodhan’s chance at becoming a Sultansworn was gone. Permanently. 

Papashan’s apology did nothing to seal the wound that had been made when the man had come forth with accusations against him. The Sultana was even able to speak for his innocence after waking from what was thought to be death, but she did nothing to reinstate his chances at becoming her guard. Years of work gone to waste over a glass of poison. 

Aodhan pulled his cloak closer as the winds picked up. He was nearing Ishgard. Soon he would be able to begin the process of shedding his identity as Aodhan Darragh, the Hopeful. No more did he long to hold an honorable position to guard a noble that would toss him away at any given chance. Soon he would be able to throw aside his shield. Soon he would just be Aodhan. 


End file.
